Dark Angel Rose
by kittycat35
Summary: not really like VA, sorry, but i made this up. Rose is a kick-A bad girl with powers greater than she knows. will they help her to see the light? or plunge her into the darkness? this tale of sci fi romance and action has something everyone will like! hope you enjoy! plz don't hate, im trying my luck with writing, a lot of ppl say they like this so hope u all enjoy : !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

I started panting as I ran faster through the dense forest. _Just a few more feet_, I thought. _Hold on_. I knew I shouldn't have left home, but I did anyway. Looking behind me I saw four dark figures chasing me. Sucking in a deep breath, I jumped up and flipped forwards. It took only milliseconds for my molecules to spread apart, and make me invisible, but it felt like forever. The moment my feet hit the ground again, I started running full speed towards home.

"I swear to God if you bastards chase me all the way home, I will rip your brains out!" I screamed.

"You stinkin' brat, where did you go?" One of them yelled.

I knew better than to reply, if they couldn't see me they might lose my trail. After a minute I saw my Poppy, my best friend, waiting for me and looking nervous. _Just a little more, Rose!_ I thought, speeding up and flipping again, making myself visible. Just when I thought I was in the clear I heard Jet, the King, call my name, and he started running towards me. I knew he would expect me to be bowing before he got there so I did a sort of baseball slide onto our territory, and got on my knees.

About half a second after I got down, Jet appeared. "What did I tell you about sneaking off, Rose?" He questioned.

"That if I did I should be careful?" I asked hopefully.

"That it's against the law!"

"A law that was set back when the tribe was made!"

"It is still our law!"

"Fine, but I refuse to follow it! I don't care about my

punishment! And as my brother, you of all people should understand why!"

"The law isn't to blame for..."

"Of course the law's to blame! Mom followed the law all her life, and look where it got her!"

"I don't have time for this today, now as your punishment for leaving, and breaking the law yet again, you will show our newest member around, teach him the ropes so to speak."

"Fine, as long as he's not a total noob like the other one was."

I looked up, but he was already gone. I jumped to my feet, and brushed my black and deep-purple highlighted hair back.

"Are you the alpha's younger sister?" a sweet, almost musical voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Names Roman. I'm new, and your brother told me to find the chick with purple highlights and golden eyes."

"No way in hell did Jet say chick. Take it from someone who's spent her whole life with him."

"Oh, so you are his sister. Well it's nice to meet you-"

I held up my hand, and glared at him, "No, it's not nice to meet me, and I don't wanna be your babysitter, so keep up, or get lost, 'cause I'm not interested. I don't follow the rules, and no matter what the laws saw, I don't serve any man."

"Yo chill, I don't like the rules anyway. So what you do for fun around here?"

I smirked, and flipped forwards making myself invisible again. Once I was sure he couldn't see me anymore, I ran over to Poppy, and grabbed her arm making her invisible as well. We had been invisible together before, and we had found out that if you're both invisible, you're actually visible to each other.

"I so love that you're my bff!" Poppy squealed, "Your super powers are so totally awesome!"

"I've told you before, they're not super powers. The term is genetic gift." I laughed matter-of-factly.

"What ever, I'm just happy you picked me as your bff, although I guess it's just cause you don't follow any of the laws."

"Yup, now pick up the pace or new dude will find me."

She closed her eyes, and focused for a second, trying not to trip over anything.

"His name is Roman, he was a lone, but someone named, the... Rebel? I don't know I can't get a reading on him. That's weird."

She opened her eyes, and started running in time with me again. Poppy was gifted, just like me. She could see into people's minds, their deepest thoughts, and most secret memories. Trust me it can be a total pain in the butt when you try to keep secrets from her. The fact that she can't get a reading on this punk made me hate him even more.

My brother may not be a great judge of character, but I am, and there is no way this Roman guy is getting anywhere near my family. Even if I have to take him down myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Sometimes my brother can be an idiot, but to let a guy like Roman into our home willingly is beyond stupid! Behind his mouse brown hair, jade green eyes, and firm face, is somebody who can't be trusted. I didn't know how, but I was going to get him off my land.

"Are you still plotting or can I come in?" Poppy joked, stepping into my room.

"He's a bad guy!" I insisted.

"Oh, I believe you, but Jet's just going to think you're itchin' for a fight. So how do you know he's a bad guy?"

"Well first, nobody is naturally that hot, and second-"

"You think he's hot!" She jumped up and down, "I knew it! The only reason you don't like him is 'cause you like him!"

"That makes no sense, and second of all, he didn't freak out when I turned invisible! That's not natural! Everyone freaks out the first time they see it! Now lastly, you couldn't get a reading on him! So clearly he is some demonic freak!"

"I still think you like him, but I'll go try to look him up. I'm sure Uncle Dake will be able to help me!"

"Yea, but Poppy-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, you've never been wrong before. Dake will know everything about him, and then I'll tell you."

One thing about Poppy was that she never gave up on me, ever

since we were kids we had been inseparable, and when we lost our parents in the same Raid, we had become even closer. I blamed the law, but since she was a zen freak she said 'it was simply time, and the past may not be changed.' Dake was her uncle, and considered the worlds greatest psychic, so if you need to know, Dake's where you go.

"Thanks, Pop. Now I'ma get outa here, I saw a cool mountain today and wanna get a closer look."

"Sure, a mountain" With a wink she waved and stepped out.

A lot of the time I would sneak off, and meet with somebody who I had known since over five years now. Poppy had found out about him a long time ago, and being the over-dramatic freak she is, had said it was a love more tragic than Romeo and Juliet. You see, in our world there are three types of people, the Gifted like me, my brother, and Poppy. Then there's the Followers, people who follow us unconditionally. Finally there's the Prator Lupious, which means Predator of Life.

I had met this amazing guy named Kyle, but he had turned into a Prator Lupious when his brother Zeke died. Prator Lupious cannot be born, they are born as Gifted, then if tragedy comes, a demon will appear, and tempt them to follow it with promises of seeing their lost ones or changing the past; instead it turns them into Prator Lupious. I know because the same Demon showed himself to me when my parents were killed, the only difference between us is that I didn't give in.

Kyle and I remained friends, but we didn't see each other as much. I put a few snacks and a water bottle in my back pack, swung it onto my back, then flipped out the door, and started running towards the field we always met in. Although I was used to the dense forest that surrounded my home I still had to be careful. Twigs, bushes, and sometimes even full grown branches litter the floor. After about ten minutes of jogging I reached the clearing, and saw Kyle waiting for me.

Hoping to freak him out I make my bracelets visible and start

rattling them around.

"Rose, I know that's you. Don't even try to freak me out. I sensed you coming about two minutes before you got here." Kyle said, sitting down, and smiling in my direction.

"Yea, yea I know," I flipped forward again and walked towards him, "I'm still mad at you, but you probably knew that."

"Yes, I did, but I also know you aren't as mad as you say you are."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

He stood up, and cupped my chin making him look at me, "I know everything about you," he smirked evilly, "Even things you don't want me to know."

I tried moving back, but he gripped my waist and pulled me closer, clearing my throat I said, "Such as?"

He leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, " I know that from the moment we met, you've wanted me to kiss you. Just, like, this."

Before I could move, or even say anything, he pulled me up to him and kissed me so deeply and passionately I felt my whole body tense, then become completely weak in his arms.

It took me a second to realize that he had stopped kissing me, then without another word he let me go, and ran off in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

I couldn't believe him! "You son of a-" I started screaming until I heard someone clear their throat, "Look I don't care who you are I swear-"

"So the alpha's daughter and the Prator Lupious. Quite scandalous, don't you think Rose?" Roman said coldly.

I tensed, "It's nothing, in fact I was just, uh, warning him to stay away from my tribe. Wait, why the hell am I lying to you? You're just a Follower, ha," I stepped closer to him and glared, "So if you tell a soul, I'll give your soul to the Prater Lupious, got it?"

" Listen, I could tell somebody, but why would they believe the weird new guy? Unless, of course, he took a picture of them making out."

" We weren't making out! He just, uh, kissed me randomly! It wasn't anything, and I don't have to explain myself to you! Now I demand you-"

" Oh no, I demand that you stop acting like you're the boss of me."

" Nobody, and I mean nobody, talks to me like that." I flipped forwards and started running towards home, I knew he wouldn't be able to track me easily, but I still made sure to cover

my tracks. Once I was past the territory line, I ran to my brother's room, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What in the world!" he exclaimed, "Rose is that you?"

I flipped forwards showing myself, "Jet! Oh Jet! He made me do it! I promise! I've done a lot of reckless things in my life but this-"

"Rose! What are you talking about?"

I was about to lie, say that Roman had assaulted me or something, but then we heard a scream so heart stopping it took me a minute to realize I knew who was screaming, Poppy.

"Ok people, let's go! The scream came from the north side get some troops out there! I want a full head count, I'll be going with you so don't screw up! GO GO GO!" I yelled without thinking, wow; so I do pay attention in fight school!

"Oh, no, you don't," Jet said gripping my shoulders, "You are staying here."

"Jet! That's Poppy out there! I know what she sounds like, and that was her! I'm not a kid anymore, OK? Now I'm going, whether you let me, or not."

"We don't have time to fight! Now just stay here!"

"The last time I 'just stayed here' mom and dad died! Now the more we fight, the more likely it is that Poppy is dead, so let's just go! I'm the best warrior you have, so get you butt moving. NOW!"

"Fine, but if there's trouble stick close to me. You're too close to some of the Prator."

"Alright! Now move!"

I ran out the door as fast as I could, hoping, praying, that Poppy wasn't hurt. I knew the demon would visit me again if anything happened to her, and I didn't know if I could say no a second time. The first thing I thought was, what if Kyle's there? Could I truly not hold back, or would I hesitate, and if I did hesitate, would he kill me?

"What are you thinking about?" Jet asked, catching up to me.

"Remember Kyle? He lost his brother Zeke in the same Raid

that killed mom and dad, then turned to the Prator. Well, I'm kind of scared about seeing him." I said sadly.

"I never liked Kyle, or his brother for that matter, and I expect you to not hold back against him if he does show. Got that?"

"Yes, sir. I'll do anything to save Poppy, but well, what about Piper?"

"Poppy's younger sister? You really have thought of everything that could go wrong- there, I see her!"

I flipped forwards, and ran ahead to see what we were up against. Six Prator surrounded Poppy, four I didn't know, but sadly two I did. Kyle on her left, Piper on her right. I mentally reviewed my options:

Run back and tell Jet,

Sneak attack,

Be as rude as possible, and kick some butt.

Number three it is, "Now, I know you're just trying to get us mad, so I'll make you guys a deal," Still invisible I punched one of the taller guys in his stomach, making him keel over in pain, "Get lost, never come back, oh wait! Where are my manners? The name's Rose, as in the alpha's daughter. A.K.A, the girl who was smart enough to say no to the Demon. Now, let Poppy go, or you can all become combat practice. Your choice."

"Only a coward would refuse to show herself." a strong, tough looking woman said rudely.

"Only an idiot would say yes to the Demon, and if you're

going to judge, just remember, you're the only stupid, cowardly, thinks-she's-all-that one here, but fine, who am I to turn down a last request?" I flipped so I was visible again.

I knew there was going to be a fight if I didn't act fast, and as much as it pains me to admit it, with the odds six to two, the odds weren't in my favor. I looked at all of them, four girls and two guys, one of which was on the ground weeping. Three of the girls were pretty much the same: dark hair, greyish-blue eyes, and about 5'10. Piper, on the other hand at only 14, looked a lot like her older sister: long golden straight hair, ice blue eyes, small frame, only 5'3, she used to have pale blue highlights, but when she joined the Prator they, along with her power, disappeared. Then lastly, there was Kyle, his midnight-black hair practically gleaming in the late afternoon

sun, his almost black eyes locking with mine, he was taller than me at 6'2, but that just made him more handsome. Like Poppy, he had blue highlights, which meant he was a psychic. I turned to face the same woman who had spoken earlier,

" I don't think we've met," I said almost sarcasticly, " I'm Rose Eleanor-Elizabeth James, the 2nd air to the James' Tribe throne, and you are?" I saw Kyle smirk in the corner of my eye when I said my full name, but ignored him.

" Arizonia Rebeal, but most call me The Rebel, I assure you, Miss James, the pleasure is mine."

I didn't like the way she said that, and I knew who she was automaticly, after all she was one of the most respected, not to mention deadly, Prator Raid leaders.

" Well Miss Rebeal, I hate to leave so soon; however, my brother will get mad if I stay and talk to the riff-raff too long, so I bid you farewell."

I grabbed Poppy's arm, and started walking back the way I'd come, but of course, Kyle stopped me. I smirked, and being my cunning, deceptive self, said " Am I the only one who finds it odd that your entire family died in Raid's, yet now you're taking part in one? Same goes to you Piper, and attacking your own big sister, that's just low."

"Rose," Poppy started, but I held up my hand to silence her.

" Piper, you were just a kid when it happened, yet I told you

that same day the Demon might come, you too Kyle, I told you to say no! But you didn't! You betrayed your families! Your parents would be ashamed!" I looked at both of them, my eyes staring straight into Kyle's as I lowered my voice, and made it a barely audible, " I know I am."

I knew I had to buy myself time until Jet and the others got here. I swore as I realized, Kyle could hear everything I was thinking. _I hate you so much right now, Kyle. _I thought purposely. I saw one of the girls, who had remained still until this point, lunge for Poppy, and quickly pushed her behind me and kicked the girl in the face as hard as I could when she came, sending her flying back in a

fit of pain.

Another girl on my left lunged forward, and I punched her to the floor, and kicked her in the side, she screamed as three of her ribs cracked. I flipped forward, not only turning myself invisible, but landing on her back cracking her spine.

" Nobody hurts my friends. Piper, in light of you being her sister, I give you now to run." I said, not seeing Kyle, until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was or what time it was. I tried sitting, but instantly regretted it as the room span. I noticed that I was on a hospital style bed, " Wha?" I said groggily, "Where am I? What happened?" the sun shown in through the stain glass window, and I squinted as a shadowed figure came forward.

"You're ok... quiet a fight you put up there, for such a small girl." he said.

" Roman," I glared, ignoring my reeling head, " Where am I? Where's Poppy, and Jet? I demand you tell me!"

" All in good time," he looked into my eyes, " You don't really care anyway."

I tried looking away, but there was something about his eyes, something persuasive. As if looking into them could solve all my problems, but then some of his long brown hair feel into his left eye, and I broke the connection. _Roman has orange highlights, he can compel me. Oh god, I'm doomed._ I thought, _only the boys who join the Prator Lupious get orange don't they? I've never met one of the Gifted with orange before. Jet wouldn't let him in unless he was safe, unless he was compelled to! I was right! I have to warn them, if only I knew where they were..._

I remembered everything I could about the Prator: _they're born as Gifted, a Demon makes them Prator by stealing their souls, 95% _

_of the Prator are girls, there for they don't keep their Gifts, the few boys who join, like Kyle, keep their Gifts and learn to use them for evil, what else? Come on Rose think, you know this! How do they get compulsion? When a boy joins before he gets his Gift maybe? Yea that sounds about right. But what could of made Roman join? A lost family member maybe? _

I had been so consumed in my thoughts I didn't realize he was shaking me, "HELLO! Earth to Rose!"

"Sorry, what you say? Wait! No, I'm not sorry!" I sat up in the bed and pushed him away, " You're a Prator, you compelled Jet into letting you into our home! I bet you helped plan that attack on Poppy! Poppy, where's Poppy! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

" So, you figured it out, what a clever little girl. I can see why Kyle likes you, and as for your friend, you'll see her soon, I promise."

_"Kyle! Stop it!" I laughed, " I'm ticklish!" I was lying on the couch in my room, with Kyle over me, and he was tickling my sides. I screamed and giggled until I couldn't breath. I started gasping for air, so he let me go, smiling triumphantly. _

_ " You poor baby. Such a terrible weakness, I feel for you, really sweet heart, I do." Kyle said, patting my head._

_ " You're a jerk, ya know that?" I sat up, and played with his hair. Unlike mine, which had gotten highlights when I was three, his was only just getting them. I'd always loved Kyle's hair, so perfectly sleek and dark. I pulled out a pale blue hair and joked, "Dude, I don't know how to break this to ya, but you're going a little gray already." I waved the hair in his face, a huge grin spreading across my lips._

_ "Ha-ha, you're so funny, not! You do know that it's rude to _

_openly express jealousy, right?"_

_ I feel back against the couch dramaticly, " Oh, you're right! I am terribly, madly jealous! Oh, the shame!"_

_ " You're insane, you know that don't you?"_

_ I stuck my tongue out, and soon we were both laughing. I noticed he looked younger, only about 14 instead of 18 as he is really. He sounded younger too, like his voice was still maturing. Is this a dream? I thought. I blinked and my bedroom disappeared, and was replaced by a never-ending darkness. " HELLO?" I shouted, hearing only the echo of, Elloooo, elloo, ello. Then Kyle appeared, and standing in front of him, was the Demon. I gasped, then shut my mouth, and looked closer at the Demon: he didn't appear evil, you could even say he looked angelic, with his white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and white robes. I stepped closer, so I could hear what they were saying._

_ " Who are you?" Kyle asked, he looked 16 now, and had deep blue highlights._

_ " A friend," The Demon said kindly, " I know you just lost you're brother, Kyle Jeffords, and I am here to tell you that you could be with him again."_

_ " You gonna kill me or somethin'?"_

_ " No, my boy. I'm going to bring him here, you just need to take my hand."_

_ The Demon extended his left hand, " That's all it takes."_

_ " I take your hand, and you bring Zeke back, and everything goes back to the way it use to be?"_

_ " I promise." he grinned wildly. _

_ Kyle smiled, and eagerly took his hand. Then I heard a scream,but I couldn't see anymore, everything was gone._

_ Somebody's shaking me, I thought, I can hear them calling to me. WAKE UP ROSE! _

I gasped as he jolted me awake. I looked around, I seemed to

be in some sort of bedroom, it reminded me a lot of Kyle's old room. In fact, it was almost exactly like Kyle's room, same posters on the wall and everything. The only difference was there were no windows, and the only door appeared to be locked.

" Hey sleepy head." A familiar voice said happily.

I looked up and saw deep brown, almost black eyes, and against myself I smiled, " Kyle."

He lay down beside me, smiling, " Did you know, you talk in your sleep?" He cleared his throat, making it more high pitched, " Kyle, stop it. I'm ticklish! Giggle giggle giggle."

I blushed, but still defended myself, " I didn't say giggle, and I don't sound like that."

He played with my hair, " So, is there any reason you turned up unconscious by my door?"

" I, I, I don't know. Last I remember I was in some sort of hospital, then someone, came in, and it was a boy. He said that Poppy was going to see me soon? Or I was going to see her? I don't know! Kyle, I just want to go home! Where am I anyway?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, " It's ok, you're safe now, I'll take you home soon ,Rose. As for where you are, in a cave behind the water fall. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

I pulled myself closer to him, and rested my head on his chest, but as he stroked my hair, I realized, " You're one of them."

" What?" we both pulled back, and he looked at me confused.

" You're one of them. I saw you, in my dream. I saw you say yes to the Demon, you almost said no, but you didn't! You're one

of them Kyle, and Jet was right, I'm too close to you."

" What are you talking about, Rose? How could you see me and the Demon? That happened over two years ago."

" You're 18, you know everything that I've ever thought, and everything I am thinking, so if you were with me when I had the dream, then you saw it. Just like I did, so you know what I mean!"

" Look, just because I have my full Gifts, doesn't mean-"

"Kyle! Stop, I don't want to hear it! Just show me the way

out!"

I stood up, but the second I did the room span, and went black and fuzzy. I fell back down on the bed, landing softly in Kyle's arms. I closed my eyes, and waited for everything to settle down. Once I opened my eyes again, I realized that Kyle, and I were facing each other, our faces only about an inch apart.

For a minute we just stayed perfectly still, staring into each others' eyes. My heart raced so fast I thought it would fly out of my chest. I tried to push away, but he gripped my waist, and pulled me closer. I guess he could see I looked scared, 'cause he started tickling me, just like in my dream. I giggled, and wiggled, but he just kept tickling me. I think I started turning red from breathing so rapidly, because he stopped, but pinned my arms down, and lay over me.

" You're a jerk, you know that right?" I asked, even though I was smiling.

" That's not what you were thinking while I was tickling you. For someone with a psychic best friend, you sure do suck at containing your thoughts." he smirked cruelly.

" Shut up, and get off me!" I tried pushing him off, but he pushed me down, and pressed himself closer. He whispered softly in my ear,

" Let's play a game, Rose. If you can make me get off, I'll let

you go; however, if you can't you stay here, with me, for another week." I pushed, and wiggled, but couldn't get him off. I lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

Only three days after I stupidly agreed to play Kyle's game, I was bored out of my mind. I literally started yelling in Spanish, I don't even speak Spanish! One day when Kyle came in, I screamed, " Estoy volviendo loco, Kyle! Sólo déjame ir a hacer algo! Te lo ruego! Odia esta!"

" Which means?" he asked cupping my chin.

" I'm going crazy, Kyle. Just let me do something. I beg you. I hate this." I pushed his hand away, making him laugh.

" Since when do you speak Spanish? You didn't pay attention in English, never mind Spanish class."

" Let me leave! I'm bored, and I still need to find Poppy."

" Look, she's fine, Jet started a small fire, and they both got

away, but I can't let you go, we had a deal. Don't you remember? Oh, wait, I know you do."

I thought for a second, _what day is it? How long have I been gone?_

Answering my thoughts Kyle said, " It's March 10th.You've been gone about two weeks yesterday," he looked closely at my forehead, " Quiet a bump you got there, sorry bout that."

" Huh? I thought you hit me on the back of the head, didn't you? Yea, cause I was attacking that one girl, and then you hit me

in the back of my head." I felt my head, and sure enough, found a

bump.

" So what, somebody else hit you? I find that hard to believe. It's near impossible to hit someone as hot as you."

" Yet, you did, which brings me back to you're one of them. I can't believe you attacked me from behind! That's the lowest of the low. So, show you have mild humanity left, and take me home!"

He cupped my chin, brushed my hair out of my left eye, and pulled me close, " It's because of my humanity, that I can't let you go."

I looked up at him, taking in all his features: Midnight black hair, with sea blue highlights, bangs flopping slightly over his right eye, his eyes such a dark brown, they looked like night. His powerful build, broad shoulders, strong face, and lastly, his perfect lips, so tempting, it was like they were calling to me, beckoning.

I couldn't help myself, he was right, from the moment we had met I'd wanted to kiss him, so I leaned up to him, and closed my eyes. I felt my my heart rush when he pulled me up into him, and kissed me with a passion greater than any I had ever known. I tilted my head to the side, and parted my lips slightly, wanting, needing to be as close to him as possible.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up, and pressed my back against the wall. I slid my hands down to the hymn of his shirt, but instead of pulling it up like he thought I would, I reached into his belt, and grabbed his knife. I pressed it to the back of his neck, " Let me go, Kyle. Show me how to get out of this infernal cave, and take me home, now!" I demanded.

He told me how to get out, a simple turn left, then right, and down the stairs. I dropped the knife, and ran out the door not looking back. I managed to get out without anyone seeing me, didn't even have to turn invisible, but then I found out the cave, was in fact in a volcano, and was behind a boiling hot waterfall. Now I know what you're thinking, 'why doesn't she just turn herself invisible and go threw? It's not like anything can hurt her when shes invisible.'

Well my dear reader, I ask you now to look up invisible, and

intangible in a dictionary. Invisible means can't be seen; while intangible means can't be touched or seen, ect. You seem to be confusing the two, well I was happy to clarify that I am, in fact, not intangible but invisible. So a huge boiling waterfall, yea don't think so.

Now you should know, since you bothered to read this far, that when the Gifted turn 18, we get our full powers. Me for example: I will be able to become intangible by just thinking about it; make a force field, and be able to use it to fly; how awesome is that?

Jet, who is already 19, got his full powers, which I find sort of freaky; I mean really being able to control every form of fire, water, air, and earth? The main reason it's freaky is because, he can literally control the blood in your veins! He'd do it too, give him the chance.

Kyle's 18, but I'm not quite sure how his powers work. No two powers are exactly the same, even if they're both psychics. As far as I can tell though, he can see everything that I have ever thought of.

Speak of the devil, I looked back and saw Kyle coming towards me. Boiling water, or guy I think I might love? Water it is!

_Sorry, Kyle._ I thought. Then I closed my eyes flipped forwards, and plunged threw the water. I felt it burn and sting as it touched my skin, but didn't scream. I knew I was invisible because I could some times feel when my molecules spread apart.

Once I cleared the water, I knew I was burned in a lot of places, but still had to swim threw the river, so I dove into slightly cooler water. I started swimming back up to the surface, when something grabbed my foot and pulled me under.

I kicked as hard as I could, but I was running out of breath

fast. Whatever had me didn't feel, human. How could it be human? Nobody could see me, unless there was somebody who could turn invisible as well. I opened my eyes and tried looking down, nothing was there. I kicked harder, but the thing still had me, what the hell?

I closed my eyes as I finally ran out of air and started sinking faster. _I can't believe this is how I'm going to die. Drowned by some un-human thing that I can't even see. _Or maybe I can see it, yes if I

squint, it's some sort of hand made from the water, not a person in the water. As I tried to focus more, everything went blurry, until I felt like my lungs were going to explode! I passed out just as I was pulled into an underwater cave.

_" Now, Rose, I love you, always remember that. Your father and I will come back ,alright? So just listen to your brother until we get back." Mom said smiling as she finished brushing my hair._

_ " I know mom, I love you too, and I promise I'll listen to Jet." I said looking in the mirror, I look just like mom I thought._

_ Jet stood by the door, " Yea, she'll listen, or I'll unleash my awesome power upon her. Won't I Ro?"_

_ " You're awesome power that doesn't exist. I mean oooo look I'm Jet I can control the weather, scary Jet, really I'm terrified." _

_ Dad came up and gripped Jet's shoulder, " Jet, try acting like an adult, or I'll put her in charge."_

_ I laughed, then dad came over and put his hand on my shoulder, " Just listen to Jet until we get back alright, Rose?"_

_ " Don't worry, dad, I will, go kick some Prator butt."_

_ He took mom's hand and led her out the door ruffling up Jet's hair, and whispering something I couldn't hear. I wasn't worried, mom and dad always went out on missions, and always _

_came back a few weeks later. _

_ The second they left I felt a tingling in my right hand, for a second I thought it was a spider so I looked only I didn't see anything. I really didn't see anything, my hand was gone! _

_ " OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JET! MY HAND'S GONE! I'M NOT KIDDING! IT'S GONE! NOT THERE! ADIOS! OH GOD! MY POWERS ARE HERE! WHOOO HOOO!" I yelled._

_ I started jumping up and dancing around watching my hands become invisible then visible again. Jet picked me up and span me around, " You can become invisible just like mom, that's great. What do you want to do to activate your full body becoming invisible? _

_Maybe clap, or snap?"_

_ "Ummmmmmm, OH, I KNOW! I'll flip forwards!"_

_ "Ok kid, well have fun I'm going over to Julia's house. Don't go crazy with the new powers, and no pranks!"_

_ "Yea, yea. Mind if I go over to Kyle's? He will want to know about my powers, since he got his last year I'm going to brag."_

_ "Yes, you can go. Just stay away from his brother, there's something off about him."_

_ "Don't need to, he went with Kyle's parents to fight, he's 20 now after all. Have fun at Julia's."_

_ " Bye kid."_

_ He patted my head then walked out the door and headed to Julia's. I stayed in mom's room for a minute checking my hair, I smiled and walked out the door, down the stairs and through the living room until I reached the front door. I grabbed my keys and stepped outside, shutting and locking the door behind me. Kyle's house was only a block away, so I jogged and was there in a few minutes. Once I was walking up the path to his door, Kyle was there, "You really need to work on shielding your thoughts, Rose." he said mockingly._

_ "I wasn't trying to shield them. Maybe you should respect my privacy." _

_ "Maybe, but probably not."_

_ I rolled my eyes and walked up next to him. He slipped his arm around my waist and led me inside._

_ Kyle and I were sitting on his couch watching T.V. when he stood up and walked to the door, I didn't know why until somebody started pounding on it. Kyle answered and I could tell by his face something was wrong. _

_ "Princess Rose Eleanor-Elizabeth James?" he asked._

_ "That's me, is something wrong?" I said standing and walking up to him as he bowed._

_ "It's your parents, they were ambushed, a Raid, I'm sorry, but they're..."_

_ "They're what? Tell me or else!" I grabbed his shirt rage and fear filling me._

_ "They're dead, Princess. They put up a good fight, but it was Rebeal's group, they out numbered us with over 20 men- wait are you Kyle Jeffords? Son of Clair and Drake, brother of Zeke?"_

_ "Yes, Clair and Drake are my parents, Zeke is my brother, they all went on the Raid today, what's wrong?" Kyle said calmly._

_ "I'm afraid that your parents and brother were murdered trying to protect Mistress Rose's parents, they died bravely along side the Peter's, and the Robinsons'. I'm so sorry, I will leave you both to mourn, good day Mr. Jeffords, Princess."_

_ He bowed to me then without another word, turned and walked away. My brain went into over drive, a million thoughts swarming me, but none more important than, ' he said the Peter's and the Robinsons both died, the Robinsons didn't have any kids, but the Peter's had two daughters, Poppy and Piper, I need to go warn them._

_ " Kyle,the demon might come see you tonight, I just want you to know that your family wouldn't of wanted you to say yes no matter what he says he can do for you ok? I have to go warn the Peter's so stay here and be safe."_

_ I didn't give him a chance to answer, I just hugged him then ran out, slamming the door behind me as I ran the five blocks to Poppy's house. As soon as I got there, I didn't bother knocking I just opened the door and walked in. I found Poppy holding Piper on the couch trying to comfort her._

_ " Poppy, Piper, I know this is a very hard time, and I will leave you alone in just a minute, but you need to both know that the demon will come and visit you tonight, now no matter what he promises you, it will not work, you will become one of the Prator Lupious, or _

_worse, even die. Please when he shows himself don't even consider it, just say no! Thank you, and your parents, they died with bravery and honor, may they rest in peace."_

_ I saw Poppy's mouth, but couldn't hear her, couldn't hear anything, even my vision was blurring, what's happening?_

I blinked a few times, and choked up a lot of water trying to breath. _How did I not drown? I was being pulled under, then I just passed out, what happened?_ I blinked again, and it looked like I was in some sort of cave,_ did I wash up here or something?_

" Finally, sleeping beauty awakens," a dark figure said, "I was starting to think that I'd accidentally killed you."

"Who are you? Were you the one who dragged me under the water? Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Calm down, Princess. My name is Axle, yes I dragged you under, sorry about that, and you're in a cave of sorts. For now that's all you need to know, k babe?"

"Don't call me babe, or I'll seriously hurt you." I tried sitting up, but started falling down straight away. Amazingly, he somehow managed to get over to me, and catch me.

"Careful, Princess. You really shouldn't try to sit up, you almost drowned, plus you haven't eaten in about two days now." Axle said letting me down carefully.

"Two days? I ate before I jumped-wait, was I out for that long?" I asked, baffled.

"Yea, it's cute how you dream about that Kyle guy. You don't really love him though do you? You just like knowing that he's just something else you aren't aloud to have. Don't get me wrong the bad girl thing is hot, reminds me of Drainy, that's why I saved you."

"Drainy? That sounds familiar- Drainy Bream? I think that was

her name, she disappeared last year though."

"I know," he said, and I could hear the grief in his voice, "I also plan to avenge her death."

I didn't say anything, didn't need to. I knew how he felt. I guessed he had loved her, in fact with his white blonde hair, and devious sky blue eyes, he could be her brother. He wasn't though, she was just a human, a follower. He clearly wasn't a follower, with his power to manipulate the water; however, he didn't have any highlights. I wondered how he knew her, and more importantly, what he was.

"Trying to figure me out? It won't work, I'm not one of your little, so-called, followers, nor one of your little, so-called, gifted."

"Only the people with gifts outside of the Prator Lupious are called gifted, the Prator are called cursed, the guys that is." I mumbled.

"Yes, whatever. Bottom line, I'm not like you. Although you may of heard of my kind, now, do you want our history? It may help you understand me better." he sat down by me, legs crossed, and I finally got a good look at him. He had shiny,sleek,white hair, and a wonderfully tanned face. He was pretty strong too, not bad, not bad at all.

"Well it all started in the year 2012, as you well know. When the radiation whipped out most of the human race; well, three kinds of people were made. The people who weren't really effected, as you call them followers, the people who were effected, your gift, or cursed, then others, people you know only as a legend, the Devil Angels. The first two of us, Jeffery and Jasmin, signed a contract with the Demon, and an angel. They were made into Devil Angels, and then they made little Devil Angels, who made other little Devil Angels-"

"I had 'the talk' a while back, get to the point!"

"Fine, well after a while they realized that we were very good killers, so they founded Devil Angel Reserved Killers, D.A.R.K for short, Academy. Where we were trained to be killing machines, and

well, the rest is history."

"Wait, so you're a Devil Angel? That's impossible, they aren't real!"

"Oh yes we are, you know that little side of the river, the one you were told was the end of the earth? Well that's our land, and if you come on it, you will be tortured to death, just like Drainy."

"She was tortured to death? Because she wanted to see you? You let them murder her? What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't let them do anything, they used her to punish me for, uh, failing a mission. The head mistress, was, well lets just say mad because I failed to get something she wanted, and since I was dating a human, she used Drainy to punish me."

"Failing to get something is punishable by DEATH? What where you supposed to get anyway?"

"That doesn't matter, look you want to go home right? I can take you there."

"No tricks? Just take me home?"

"I promise."

"Ok, what are we waiting for then?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

We walked slowly through the huge forest. I still couldn't figure him out, he was so beautiful, yet so deadly. Whenever I asked him a question about himself though, he just said I didn't need to know, or I couldn't be trusted with the information, so we walked, on and on. Until he stopped, and since I was walking behind him, I crashed into his back.

"Ow! Why you stop?" I asked furious.

"Shh, keep your voice down, and stay behind me." Axle said quietly.

"Why?" I whispered, "is somebody there?" I looked around, frantically.

"Just some guys you don't want to meet. They'll be here in a minute, no time to run now, so just stay behind me, and don't say a word."

"But Axle-"

"Shut up! Devil Angels are people you don't want to mess with."

"Wait they're-"

"Axle? Hey bro! It's Johnny and Snake! Who's the broad?" A guy with dark hair, who I'm guessing is Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny, hey Snake. I would tell you, but based on your lack of giving privacy, you already know who she is, and you can hear what she's rudely thinking."

"Quite a mind on her, reminds me of a girl you knew, what was

her name? Ah, yes, Miss Drainy Bream." Johnny grinned.

"How dare you talk about her!"Axle growled.

"Chill, we didn't come here for you, came for some new bait, the human kind." he smiled wickedly at me.

"Wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" I threatened, "Cause I will kick your ass!"

"Feisty, for such a little girl." Johnny said, "Although, not little everywhere."

"OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT!" I covered my chest, and was so tempted to kick him in the groin. What made me even more mad, was that I noticed Axle trying not to laugh, "You god damned demon son of a-"

"Hey! Don't insult my mama, and we aren't god damned, we're part angel, hence Demon ANGEL. You're not that bright, are you?"

"Hey lay off, Johnny. She didn't do anything to you," Snake said, speaking up for the first time, I noticed how he looked a lot like Axle, only smaller.

"Shut up, Snake. You don't know nothing." Johnny growled.

"Don't be an idiot, Johnny," Axle glared, "he's smarter than you'll ever be, and 'you don't know nothing' is a double negative, idiot."

"I don't need you to stand up for me, Axle!" Snake yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, of course they looked at me, and shockingly said, "What's so funny, 'lil girl?" at the same time.

I laughed a little more, then said, "Sorry, but guys say girls fight a lot, you should see yourselves! This is hilarious! I mean really, correcting him on his grammar? And you, Snake, I'm guessing you're Axle's little brother? Look the I-don't-need-anyone-thing is cute when your six, but seriously, you're what like 14? Ha, you guys really are pretty funny."

"Shut up, Rose." Axle said madly.

"Fine, if you don't want me here, POOF, I'm gone." I said, flipping forward and turning myself invisible, then running off into the forest. I wondered why Axle's brother was nothing like him, well other than his looks that is.

I knew Axle was following me, but I didn't know, or care, why.

I kept running, although I made myself visible again, until suddenly a girl, with white-blonde hair that fell to her waist, ice blue eyes, a slim figure, and a deep tan jumped from a tree, and landed in front of me, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked coldly, "God, I can't believe you ran away with a brother as totally smoking as Jet." I noticed how she held out his name, and looked up adoringly when she said Jet.

"I'm sorry, do you mean Jet James? _My_ brother? He is _not_ totally smoking, in fact the only way he can be smoking is if he starts a _fire! _Oh, and who the heck are you?" I said laughing at her.

"Princess Amazon Jordan, bow before me commoner," she said smugly.

"Commoner? Ha! _I _am Princess Rose Eleanor-Elizabeth James, and I am _not_ a commoner! You would know that, since you called Jet my brother, and he's the King!" I challenged.

"So you are the princess," Johnny said coming up behind me, "Well then, I'll do what my insolent cousin, Axle, couldn't, I will bring you to the queen, and she shall finally see me for who I am!"

I somehow knew he was going to attack, I could sense it, some small part of my brain was telling me that he was about to hit me with everything he had, and I was right. He round-house kicked me, fire shooting from his foot, but I was too fast for him, I dodged, and came shooting back with everything I had, punching him hard in the face, he didn't show pain though, only came back up fire exploding from his fists. I jumped back, the flames only inches from my face, and a tree caught on fire instead. I noticed Iris putting out the flames with water, _god, do Devil Angels have all of the Gifts?_ I thought, but just as I finished the thought, Johnny yelled, "Yes! We do, and I'm going to kill you with all of them!"

He lunged at me, creating a force field disk and shooting it at me, I moved just in time, but it cut the end of my hair by about and inch. He didn't stop, milliseconds later the earth was crumbling under me, and fire was shooting at me, I jumped high in the air, it felt like

the air was literally picking me up, and helping me move. I fell back down gracefully, only to have him shooting fire at me, I couldn't move, I was still in the air falling, but the deep blue flames were getting closer, and I was out of ways to run.

I watched the fire coming as if it were in slow motion. I thought I heard Axle gasp, and Amazon whisper, "Her eyes..." but I didn't know for sure, and I didn't care, something in me had snapped, I felt it surging through me. As the fire came, I closed my eyes, opening them again a moment later, putting my hands out in front of me, and stopping the fire in it's tracks. For a second I saw myself through their eyes, the fire surrounding me, my eyes glowing a red as deep as blood, hovering in the air, and not getting burned or falling.

Suddenly I was back in my own body, the fire around me, a strange darkness taking hold of me. I didn't know what was going on, or how I was doing this, but I didn't care. With a growl of a scream I sent the fire out everywhere, hitting trees, and my main target, Johnny. He cried out in pain as the fire burned him, his eyes meeting mine pleadingly. I couldn't stop it though, the anger had consumed me, I needed to kill him, he was corrupt beyond saving, a leach in this world. Still, I honored the traditions of my people and yelled forcefully, "Johnny, as you leave this world by my hand, find salvation! Be cleansed of your sins, and go on to a better place, taking with you no anger or resentment!" I closed my eyes momentarily then watched him as the fire consumed his entire body, and he disintegrated into only ash in seconds.

As I watched him blow away in the wind, the anger and hate that had built in me, also blew away. With a small gasp I fell from the sky, passing out almost instantly. I landed softly in Axle's arms, and he carried me away, down to a stream. Amazon and Snake followed slowly behind talking quietly to each other. I woke up, still in Axle's arms, about five minutes later, but I didn't move, didn't even speak. Johnny had said Axle was his cousin, and that Axle had failed to bring me to the queen, what did that mean? Queen of what, and is she Amazon's mother, she said she was a princess after all. Now that I thought about Amazon, I realized she looked a lot like Axle, almost exactly like him actually. Could they be related as well? In which case, what does that make Axle?

I also wondered how I did all of that, I mean really, floating in mid-air, having red eyes, and most importantly, controlling fire. I remembered something my mother had once told me, that in an old story, a girl with a Dark Angel mother, and a Gifted father, had the power of invincibility, and that the power of invisibility is the closest to it, that's why they sound the same. I was about six then, and I actually believed her.

"Oh, you are awake," Axle said, "Think you can walk, chosen one?"

"Chosen one? Are you teasing me or something?" I asked, not wanting him to put me down just yet, I still felt light headed.

"Well, how else do you explain that you can do everything the chosen one is said to, not to mention your eyes, reds a good color on you, same shade as mine."

"What? Your eyes are-" I stopped, his eyes changing a wonderful shade of crimson, "blood red... ok well, even so, I'm not a chosen anything."

He just laughed, setting me down against a big oak tree. Then sat across from me at another tree, Amazon and Snake sitting down together, his head in her lap. For a minute it was completely silent, then Axle started whistling an oddly familiar tune. Snake caught on first and started humming along with him.

Without thinking I started singing it, "Come home, chosen one, return to your throne. When you do, the darkness shall great you. They will forever serve, their souls are yours to take. Oh chosen one, come home." I looked over at Amazon, she had been singing too and was now staring at me. In fact they all were, like it was some big shock that I knew the song. Come to think of it, it was a shock I knew that song, it sounded like something I'd heard before, but I didn't know when.

"Only Dark Angels know that song," Amazon said coldly, "how the heck did you know it? You're not one of us! And you're not the chosen one!"

"Amazon, don't be mean, she's nice." Snake said in almost a whisper.

"How would you know, Snake? You're just a stupid little kid!" she yelled.

"She doesn't mean it, Snake," Axle said glaring at her, "She's just jealous because Rose has spent her whole life with Jet, and she'll never get to meet him."

"Nuh-" she started to protest but he cut her off.

"Of course, that's no reason to be mean to you, Snake. Now grow up." he looked at her, squinting his eyes, and suddenly it all came together.

"You guys are like brother and sister aren't you? All of you! Snake's the youngest, then Amazon, then Axle." I said, feeling smart.

"No dip, idiot," Amazon said cruelly, "Just figured that out?"

"Well I wasn't really thinking about it, but hey since you think I'm such an idiot, then I guess I won't take you to meet Jet. Not that you want to right?" I smirked victoriously.

"I want to meet him! I'm sorry, you're not an idiot. You can really take me to see him?" a huge smile spread across her face.

"Sure, as long as Kyle wasn't lying when he said that Jet and Poppy got away safely. Snake you can come too, if you want. In fact, I can get home from here pretty quickly, I come to a meadow near here all the time. Wait, Axle weren't you leading me East? The kingdom is West, you weren't leading me the wrong way on purpose, were you?"

"Of course not, why would I do something like that?" Axle said defensively, a small smile playing on lips.

"Uh-huh," I gave him a snide look, "well come on, lets go. Oh wait, can you guys turn yourselves invisible? Cause otherwise you might be accused of kidnapping me, holding me hostage, and whatever else they can think of. Bottom line, you'll be arrested, and probably killed. Not that they could touch three Devil Angels, but still."

"Yea we can turn invisible," Amazon said, "Now hurry up and lead the way!"

So, we walked in a single-file line, me leading Snake and Amazon in the middle, and Axle taking up the rear, heading towards an uncertain fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

I didn't really trust any of them, Axle, Amaryllis, or Avon, but they interested me in a way that I couldn't quite understand. Like the way an archeologist is interested in a new, unknown fossil, or a kid is interested in a new toy. They were something that I didn't know much about, and something I wanted to explore greater.

We had walked in silence for about three miles by the time we came to the clearing. A small part of me expected Kyle to be there, but as far as I could tell, he was long gone. I didn't care that he wasn't there, he was my enemy, I just wished it hadn't taken me this long to figure it out.

We stopped and rested by the big rock in the center of the grassy, tree wrapped circle. From there you could see everything, the birds hundreds of feet above you, flying high in the sky, the green leaved trees dancing in the wind, even the tiny ants crawling along the ground. I'd always liked sitting by this rock, it was so peaceful, whatever problems I had, disappeared completely.

We didn't spend long in the clearing, just long enough to catch our breath, and then we were off again. I started to let my mind wonder, I had a bad habit of doing that. Some people call it a gift, being able to walk in a straight line without thinking about it at all, sure it's useful, until you slam into something. I can't help it though, when I go on auto pilot I just lose myself, and that's why I didn't notice the tree right in front of me, until I collided with it.

"Way to go," Axle said laughing, "oh, by the way, look out for that tree."

"Haha," I scowled, "has anyone ever told you you're funny? 'Cause if so, they're dead wrong."

"Buuuuuuurn," Avon said, keeling over from laughing so hard at his own little joke.

"That wasn't a burn," Axle said, "_This _is a burn." he shot just a little spark of fire at Avon's shoe causing him to jump and scream like a little school girl.

"Oh my god, man up! You scream like a girl!" Axle and I said at the same time, causing us to look at each other, then laugh an only half sincere laugh.

"Come on!" Amaryllis said more than a little annoyed, "My darling Jet is waiting for me."

"Yea he just doesn't know it yet." I mumbled, giggling to myself.

I rubbed my nose a little as we walked on, I knew it wasn't broken but it still hurt! Don't believe me? Go run into a full grown oak tree, see how you feel after. Nobody was talking, but I didn't mind. I always liked listening to the birds sing, and the wind whistle through the trees.

I looked up through the trees, and saw the stone guard tower, and huge gray rock walls that surround the city. I'd always loved the city of Jincof. With it's large, mansion like houses, small stores, run by some of the nicest people you'll ever meet, cobble stone streets, and of course, the palace. I'd lived in the palace all my life, but I did know how to take care of myself.

We only had one maid, an older lady named Janice, but she still looked like she was in her early 30's. She was a follower, but she didn't resent the Gifted like most followers did, or at least she didn't show it. She had been more like a parent to me than my own mother at times. Ever since I was a baby she had taken care of me.

Jet used to tell me that I shouldn't always ask her to play, and that she had chores to do. I didn't listen to a damn word of it. I would always tell her not to do her chores so that we could play together. She never had children of her own, in fact I'm pretty sure she was an orphan herself. She didn't seem to mind though, she always told me that I was like the daughter she never had, and I tried being as much like a daughter to her as I could, unlike Jet who saw her as nothing but a servant.

When I turned 13, she was the only one who showed that she cared. Sure mom, dad, and Jet got me presents and said happy birthday, but I could tell that they didn't mean it, and that it was just a formality. Janice told me a secret that day, one that I haven't told anyone, and that not even the most powerful physics can see. She told me who my mother really was.

"Hey, Rose!" Amaryllis said, clearly annoyed, "You gonna show us how the heck we get in the city or what?"

"Yea, yea," I said snapping out of my thoughts, "look it's not hard, just turn invisible and follow me, and don't say a word."

"K," They all said together. They blinked, and then they were gone, not really gone of course, just invisible.

I walked forward, some small part of me knowing they were following. When I got within eye-shot of the front gate the guards standing there ran towards me, smiles on their faces.

"Princess you're back!" one of them shouted.

"Are you alright?" another one asked.

"We were all so worried!" the last one said.

I smiled kindly and said, "I'm fine, really. The Prator got nothing on me, I was outa there in like a few days, course I got a little lost in the woods." I faked a laugh, but they seemed convinced.

As far as I could tell the guards didn't know that Axle, Amaryllis, and Avon were here.

"Princess, your eyes!" one guard said in shock.

I stayed still for a second, but only a second, then I smiled and said, "Don't worry, it's just colored contacts. I used them to sneak away from the Prator. I forgot all about them until now."

"Oh, of course. Come, your brother will be so happy to see you." he said, gesturing me towards the stunning, golden gates, that were now slowly opening.


End file.
